Una Noche Estrellada
by KHisame
Summary: Huir de los lobos para sucumbir ante ellos suena como una buena manera de morir (Oneshot y mi primer fics, las reviews serán altamente apreciadas)


Importante: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Los derechos pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. Este es un fanfics basado en su serie 'Rurouni Kenshin' y ninguno de los hechos presentados son reales, y de serlos es pura coincidencia.

 **Una Noche Estrellada**

"Corre". Eso fue lo que le ordenó. Los atacantes habían entrado por la puerta principal, el estruendo de las maderas rotas a la fuerza los despertó, seguido de una poderosa voz que grito algo que ella no logró escuchar. "Corre" repitió su esposo sin siquiera mirarla, saltando del futon y buscando su katana en la oscuridad.

Habían conversado acerca del escape cientos de veces, cada vez que lo hacían ella contestaba a su marido o a su suegro que jamás lo necesitaría, como si con esas palabras de esperanza pudiera cambiar el destino. El grito de dolor de su suegro fue lo último que escucho al salir de la casa por la trampilla oculta en el jardín trasero.

 _Solo los idiotas se quejan de su destino._ Pensó, mientras se obligaba a olvidar, porque pensar de más podía sería fatal. Vivir, no pensar y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía por delante era lo que debía hacer. _Correr por el bosque en línea recta, llegar al arroyo y seguirlo cuesta arriba hasta el poblado más cercano, allí informar del ataque a los amigos de Seiji._ Repasó el plan.

La sombra de los arboles filtraban la luz de la luna y las estrellas que alumbraban sus pasos. Mientras que las piedrillas y ramas que hubieran caído en el camino se clavaban en sus pies, causándole dolor.

El sonido del arroyo estaba cada vez más cerca, _un poco más._ Entonces notó el sonido de sus perseguidores, eran varios, rápidos, sus pasos retumbaban en el bosque. _No me temen._ Una punzada de miedo se clavó en su corazón, si los atacantes no le temen, _saben que soy débil._

Giró un poco su cabeza para evaluar la distancia que le separaba de esos que ya habían matado a su suegro, pero en la oscuridad no pudo distinguir nada. Pagó cara su distracción, había alcanzado la orilla del arroyo, pero al pisar el barro húmedo, resbaló y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su muñeca emitió una punzada de dolor que la cegó por completo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, ella no supo cuánto, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda despejando la dolorosa bruma que nublaba sus sentidos, supo con certeza que la misma muerte estaba de pie tras de ella. _Pronto todo acabará_. El dolor de su cuerpo, el recuerdo de haber enterrado a su hijo de pocos meses de nacido… _todo acabará_.

Sintió como un mazo de miedo golpeó su mente. Nadie visitará sus tumbas, la de ella no importaba, podían dejarla allí en el bosque para ser alimento de los animales, pero su hijo…nadie le llevará ofrendas en su primer aniversario de muerte; nadie dará dinero a los monjes para incluirlo en las oraciones que buscan guiar a las almas de los niños en el más allá, para que su espíritu que no pudo disfrutar de una vida plena, consiga la paz en el otro. Sollozó y las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos no provenían del dolor punzante en la mano, sino del recuerdo del cuerpo azulado de su bebe.

– Mujer, el mapa, sabes dónde está el mapa – dijo una voz grave que no parecía preguntar sino afirmar.

 _¿Es la muerte? No, la muerte no habla. Lo sé…cuando murió Daisuke ni siquiera lloró. Es un hombre._ Miró su mano, la sangre resbalaba por toda la palma, un tajo de piel colgaba donde el impacto de la caída dio con las piedras a la orilla del arroyo.

– Nadie cuidará su tumba –dijo ella en un susurro– ¿tú visitarás su tumba, por favor? –no hubo respuesta.

– Se lo imploro –giró su cuerpo para enfrentar la voz detrás de ella y bajo su frente al piso– Murió hace casi un año, diré todo lo que sé, pero por favor visite su tumba, samurai-sama. Con su palabra, yo cumpliré y entregaré todo lo que quiera, pero por favor visite la tumba de mi hijo en el templo.

Silencio. El sonido del arroyo, los insectos nocturnos y la brisa otoñal que mecía los árboles llegó a sus oídos, por un momento pensó que no había nadie delante de ella, pero temía que al levantar la vista del suelo el hombre acabará con ella antes de hacer su promesa.

– Sí – contestó la voz.

Entonces enderezó su espalda y se sentó como lo hubiera hecho en el tatami de su casa, intentado tener la mayor dignidad posible para darle solemnidad a la promesa recibida. Pudo distinguir los colores de los abrigos azul verdosos con mangas de picos blancos _Shinsengumi, moriré sin duda._ Mantuvo la vista en el suelo para no retar a su captor.

El barro bajo su yukata empapaba sus piernas y el empeine de sus pies descansos era castigado por las piedras. _Mojada o seca, morir es morir. Al fin, veré a mi Daisuke._ Sonrío ante tal pensamiento.

– Cocí el mapa dentro de mi obi favorito, en las puntas tiene tres grullas que surcan el cielo azul –dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír – Destrócenlo, nadie lo apreciará como yo, lo use el día que conocí la máxima felicidad, allí encontrarán su mapa.

– Sabemos que tu esposo guardaba anotaciones de sus movimientos.

– Teishu se molestará si yo…

– Está muerto –le dijo cortantemente.

– Oh, ya veo –miró su regazo y recordó como una imagen la sonrisa de su esposo cuando sostuvo por primera vez a su hijo, _nuestro hijo._

– Su diario está oculto en la tabla suelta diagonal al fogón de la cocina. Teishu creía que podía ocultarlo allí de mi, pero él nunca…

– Búsquenlos –interrumpió de nuevo el hombre.

– Ya. Disculpe mi parloteo –dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

Permaneció allí sentada, sintiendo como las piedras y el barro dañaban su yukata y su piel. _Pronto se acabará._ Cerró sus ojos y absorbió todas esas sensaciones: el dolor ya más leve de su mano, sus pies magullados por la huida, el frío del barro y los sonidos del arroyo y del bosque nocturno.

– Los conseguimos, Saitou-kumicho.

Abrió los ojos, quería ver quién sería su muerte. Resuelta se prometió que no se movería, no gritaría, se iría como Daisuke en la tranquilidad de la noche, sin llorar. Se fue levantando con entereza, porque podrían ver a la frágil mujer que era, tenerle lastima y dejarla allí con más cadáveres que enterrar. _Una vida sin sentido, solo muertos._

Cuando estuvo completamente erguida, el hombre salió a la luz de la luna. Era alto, rostro anguloso, con ojos dorados de casi bestiales y su katana desenfundada en la mano. Sus ropas no tenían ni una gota de sangre, pero el aura de la muerte estaba con él. Tras de él, dos más con las mismas ropas lleva el mapa y el diario en la mano.

– Muchas gracias, usted me ha dado paz con su promesa, samurai-san.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo el viento que meció su cabello. Es ilógico que estando tan cerca del final, ella pensará que lo único que extrañaría era el sonido del viento que meciendo los arboles, algo que había disfrutado, pero que muchas veces era solo un fondo en la cotidianidad.

– ¿En qué templo?

– Su cuerpo…mi hijo, Daisuke… está en el Tsume-ji, el aniversario será en 2 meses y junto a él está enterrado mi suegra.

El hombre de ojos de lobo desató su wakisashi y la lanzó enfundada a la mujer, quien con mucha torpeza la tomó en el aire. Ella entendió el mensaje.

– Sé que fue lo que hice, sé la muerte que merecen los que se unen al Ishinshishi. Mi esposo, Seiji, creía que podía cambiar mundo y yo lo acompañe. Una muerte honorable no tiene sentido para alguien como yo.

Se desató una lucha silenciosa entre los ojos dorados y los ojos café, que tuvo un contundente ganador.

– Ya. Morir es morir, sin importar la manera –levantó la vista hacia el cielo, mientras dejaba caer el arma a sus pies– además así podré contarle a Daisuke qué se siente haber sido comida por los lobos en una noche estrellada.

FIN

Este es mi primer fic, he tardado un montón de tiempo en animarme a escribir uno, pero la inspiración de esta mujer anónima vino a mi como un tren después de ver una ilustración de Chiara Bautista que dice "Oh, the joy of being eaten by wolves under a blanket of stars", cuando la vi fue como PUFF! y en mi mente empezó a trabajar en este fic corto. Las reviews de todo tipo son bienvenidas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Se les quiere :)


End file.
